Matrix Gallery
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Sepertinya mereka terkait, mereka dalam bentuk benda mati dinamakan Matriks dan Galeri. Akihisa yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Himeji dan albumnya terhambat oleh dua senior dengan halangan akademis yang mereka selenggarakan pada guru dan untuk murid. Harap aja tidak berujung permanen... #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


Fanfic ini ditujukan untuk tantangan #LembarBukuPelajaran.

* * *

 **Baka To Test Fanfic : Matrix Gallery**

 **Rating : T (Bahasa Ilmiah)**

 **Pairing : Akihisa x Himeji (minor)  
**

 **Genre : Multiple (Friendship, Drama, Humor)**

 **Warning : Bahasa terlalu ilmiah, campur aduk, cenderung random, gaya penulisan inkonsisten  
**

 **Disclaimer : Baka to Test dimilikki oleh author Kenji Inoue.**

* * *

 **POV : Orang Pertama**

* * *

 _Muak, mual, muntah, mudeng, mampus. Aku, penghuni sekolah SMA Fumizuki lagi pusing dengan semua kalkulasi ini. Terlalu penuh dengan catatan rumus tanpa celah nan super ketat sampai pusing membacanya. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengerti. Sumpah, semua kalkulasi ini seolah-olah seperti rantai molekular berbentuk akar. Apaan ini? Kok banyak rumus berkaitan satu sama lain? Apalagi matematika kalkulus, fisika magnetik dan inersia, kimia elektrolisis, biologi sintesis protein semuanya susah! Si Tetsujin emang... aku tidak merasakan tubuh berkode AGTC, atau AGUC! Emangnya ini dunia Sci-fi apa? Imajiner to the max emang._

 _._

 _._

 _Terserah kaulah matriks... materi yang paling aku benci... ditambah lagi sistem cicip-cicip kelas senior..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kini, aku berada di kelas 2-F. Kelas paling bobrok diantara semua kelas. Semuanya berantakan! Sumpek sumpah disini! Debu-debu yang berkumpulan karena adanya koloid dispersi padat ke gas. Tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa sekolah. Apalagi seperti raja kos diriku yang kerjanya belajar dan belajar terus. Guru Tetsujin menghimbauku untuk kejar nilai, seperti halnya kejar mobil. Karena, teman-teman memberiku _Baka of the Award 2016,_ dan korbannya adalah diriku. Demi ulangan akhir semester aku harus berjuang. Ini semua gara-gara matriks orde-orde apalah... materiku yang paling aku keji seperti asam sulfat. Semuanya bisa ngerjain kecuali diriku, memaksakan aku menangis dengan tangisan ngelawak.

"Aki-aki! Tolong dong ajarin aku tentang Program Linear!" mohon Minami dengan sangat, mukanya mengerut dengan penuh rengekan.

"Linear? Pfft-," semburku, karena daya pikirku yang ngeres neuronnya.

Tapi... diriku harus melawan polar ngeres ini. Itulah kutub selatanku : mesum.

"A- Apa maksudmu?" wajah Minami sekejap memerah padam.

"Maksud dia yah, dada linear. Dia nganggapnya seperti garis lurus yang menerjang Y tanpa mempengaruhi X. Paham nggak Minami?" celetuk Yuuji dan aku mendengarnya.

Pikir keras, Minami ternyata gadis yang ahil matematika sadar maksud dari ucapanku. Muncullah neurotransmitter gawat pada syarafku. Anehnya tidak sekejap.

"Oh?... LU ITU JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGATAIN GUE DATAR!" Minami meledak dengan emosi yang intensif, memukulku dengan kursi yang sudah rontok dimakan oleh rayap.

"AMPUN! AMPUN MINAMI!" mohon diriku dengan tangisan sujud.

"Wajar aja dihajar, mesum amat sih," cetus cowok kromosom gonosom kelainan sambil menggaruk rambut coklat pendeknya. Ia sibuk sekali belajar Biologi tentang mutasi, demi ulangan menanti.

"Hideyoshi, kamu telah diduga mengidap kelainan kelamin," kata ninja pengintai cewek mandi yang sedang menggambar peta vektornya, buat rancangan mesin pengintaian intip...

"Aku dah muak dikatain begitu terus..." balas Hideyoshi dengan ekspresi mata berkatup.

'Enak ya mereka bisa main, aku hanya bisa menyendiri.'

Ditengah-tengah semasa diriku dihajar babak belur, aku melihat gadis rose pink dengan dada berkurva menyendiri begitu aja... kenapa ya? Aku heran dan penasaran. Gak! Aku tidak cukup bodoh secara ceroboh berkomunikasi dengannya. Gadis itu selalu dicap sebagai tukang butthurt, gampang sekali tersinggung seperti garis singgung dalam diferensial. Dalam istilah matematika, disinggung, ditranspose, dicari determinannya, langsung tidak stabil. Bahkan, ia sering dianggap _"Reactive girl"_ karena ketidakstabilannya emosi tersebut. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia adalah seorang Psikosocio yang pernah memasak hidangan dengan larutan asam sulfat, bleh...

Aku tahu batinnya sedang tidak stabil, yah. Itulah satu-satunya intelektual aku, emotional quotient yang ditonjolkan, disertai psikologi yang bermedian dari yang terbanyak. Jadi, aku berdiam aja untuk sementara. Aku ratapi dari jauh gadis tersebut yang sibuk melihat foto-foto dari kumpulan album terbingkai, bagai musuh terberatku dalam matematika. Apa kaitan penjumlahan dari album? Kayak matriks? Lalu, memangnya ada Invers album? Transpose sih jelas...

Kuobservasi secara jauh, bahasa kerennya, aku melihat fotoku dan kawan-kawan semasa aku masih dianggap cerdas oleh kawan-kawan. Saat itu juga aku akan berbincang dengan Himeji.

"Himajiner-san?" tanyaku dengan nada normal, tapi dengan plesetan nama.

Himeji tidak menjawab, tapi tersenyum ringan sekali mendengar suaraku. Serasa pernapasannya menenang dari ketegangan.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Himeji, gak bareng temen-teman disana?" imbauku.

"Lagi bosen ama mereka. Coba kamu liat deh foto-foto sekolah ini, banyak yang bagus lho."

Memang, banyak sekali foto-foto menarik. Entah momen bahagia, momen nista, apalah... paling tidak bukan, gawat!

"Ihihi," kikih Himeji melihat foto-foto aku crossdressing, koleksi rahasiaku terbongkar.

"HENTIKAN HIME!" Seketika wajahku memerah scarlet.

Aku sambar langsung album tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Pengen kubakar nih, sumpah. Foto crossdress doang sih, aku gak tega lihat Himeji merengek saat dibakar. Lalu pengen membunuhku dengan pisau dilapisi arsenik. Uhh... horror juga kalau matriks galeri menjadi logaritma, kayak foto crossdress yang diumbar-umbar ini.

"Aku pergi ya." Himeji menyapaku dan langsung keluar kelas, membawa album kesayangannya.

Setelah Himeji keluar dari kelas, semangatku melonjak tinggi. Aku pengen belajar matriks. Materi kelas 10 dan 12. Tanpa perantara, kelas kita. Kotak-kotak berisi angka menyebalkan memang, tapi itu pemicu. Pemicu anak jadi lebih pintar.

"Bang, kurang kerjaan amat belajar matriks. Materi kelas 10 kan nggak keluar ujian nanti!" bentak Yuuji sambil menarik kerahku. Aduh.

Iya, aku anak kelas 11 yang tidak belajar matriks terinspirasi oleh kotak-kotak frem tertata rapi. Tapi tolong, aku gak sudi ditindas sahabat sendiri. Masa aku dilarang melawan musuh terberatku, si matriks.

"Iseng Yuuji..." balasku.

"Iseng... iseng..." dengus Yuuji, "ulangan besok kan sulit! Kalau dapet dibawah 50 nanti dikeluarkan dari sekolah lho!"

"BUSED!" teriakku dengan lengkingan ledak lebai, "EMANGNYA UJIAN APAAN HAH?"

"Ujian eksekusioner."

Aku mengheningkan diri, tunduk pada ucapan Yuuji.

"Itu ujian yang diselenggarakan ama anak kelas 12. Motif mereka belum jelas, yang pasti ujian eksekusioner ini telah diresmikan oleh manusia Tungsten."

"Tungsten?" sumpah, itu apaan? Bingung aku.

"Tetsujin! Wali kelas kita yang kini makin tangguh! Istilahnya, logam paling tahan panas. Gak bakal bisa dihajar dengan mudah pakai emosi!"

"Data terkumpul." Si ninja pengintai barusan meretas data privasi penyelenggara, tanpa ketahuan. Layar komputer menunjukkan spektrum yang terpadu monokrom.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku saat melihat tulisan monokromatik.

"Rupanya penyelenggara dari ujian eksekusioner ini adalah anak kelas 12. Namanya tidak diketahui, tapi mah orang dungu sepertimu sudah bisa menebaknya."

Aku melihatnya, siluet dari sosok penyelenggara. Dia...

"Boleh aku cari mereka dan mencegahnya?" minta padaku pada Yuuji.

"Jangan. Apa kamu senekad itu Aki-Aki? Gak mungkin kamu coba membujuk mereka untuk menghentikannya!" larang Yuuji.

"Iya Alkiline!" sebut Minami dengan panggilan aneh, maksudnya alkaline kali, "kamu gak tahu apa yang terjadi saat festival itu?"

"Gak nyambung," balasku pada Minami. Lalu ngambek membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Terserah kamu dah..."

Dengan penuh rasa frustasi tercampur canggung. Aku mendobrak pintu 2-F sampai mengagetkan semua orang, seperti cari sensasi. Sesempatnya aku keluar tanpa menghiraukan kawanku, hatiku dipenuhi ke-tak seimbangan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin teriak-teriak Himeji kayak orang panik, saya ingin berusaha tetap cool sambil berlari mencarinya.

"Lepasin ah!" teriak sang gadis bersurai merah jambu dari kejauhan lorong kelas. Dia diganggu oleh dua kakak sialan, Shunpei dan Yuusaku. Mereka menahannya, ditambah dengan pencekaman. Tangannya ditahan, sungguh.

Dasar _Tokonatsu Duo._ Seenaknya saja mereka membongkar album sembarangan. Pantasan aja ia kesal, dan aku pasti kesal juga! Mulai marah, aku menodongkan jari kepada mereka, seperti orang jagoan. Yah, anggapan sekitar bahwa aku "sok" jago.

"WOI," sergah aku dengan suara dalam, "Lepaskan Himeji sekarang juga!"

"Apa?" Yuusaku pasang wajah belagu. Orang dengan wajah sangar ini menatapku dengan mata yang tajam, tapi aku tidak dipengaruhinya.

Dia mulai menonjokku, tapi aku berhasil mengelaknya, tapi dia mulai kabur mendecih untuk meminta persetujuan untuk summon sementara Shunpei mendorongku keras ke pintu, ditahan leherku.

"Akihisa!" cemas Himeji, dengan wajah yang cenderung pucat.

"Himeji, selamatkan dirimu dulu!" perintahku dengan kalimat dramatis, diikuti kalimat non-dramatis, "maksudnya kabur!" Seketika Himeji langsung kabur dengan wajah yang lebih tegas daripada biasanya, yang lemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian persetujuan summon dilaksanakan secara resmi, sebagai tantangan temporer.

"Oke... lu mau apa sekarang?" ujar Yuusaku.

"Tolong cabut persetujuan ujian eksekusioner sekarang juga!"

"LU kira GW mau menurutimu hah? Anti-Matriks?" celetuk Shunpei.

"Iya, atau rasakan resikomu sekarang juga!"

Karena terpancing emosi, mereka nge-summon pasukan summonnya diperlengkapi dengan senjata-senjata tajam, dengan summon Yuusaku yang berzirah merah, dan summon Shunpei yang berkimono. Skornya 472 dan 463. Aku akui mereka ahli matematika dengan wajah ganasnya itu. Kakak kelas mau lulus sih... tapi kelakuan tukang tindas itu bikin aku kesel, miris, dan nangis tanpa sedu, melainkan jijik. Blegh... semacam belerang.

Segitu aja mereka angkuh, sambil ngomong-ngomong secara serentak, "Nih skor kita berdua! Skormu berapa emangnya?"

Pengecam emang... lalu aku panggil saja summonku. Pose harus mengayunkan tangan kanan ke kiri sih, isyarat tubuh penting yang ngeselin. Terbiasa ngeselinnya. Terpanggil juga summon aku dengan skor hanya... 5...

Sedih, benar-benar cuma 5 poin, 5 yang nyata. Angka yang besar, tertulis secara numerik "5" (lima). Lepaslah dagu mereka, Shunpei dan Yuusaku. Tertawalah sepuasnya, aku tunduk dengan wajah rajuk. Aku ingin nyerah...

Tapi, saat kedua musuh ingin menyerangku dengan ayunan senjata jarak dekat. Aku berusaha mengelaknya, berhasil juga. Ke kiri, summonku ke kanan. Ke kanan, summonku lompat malah. Elak hindar, mereka berdua kesal.

"Grr..." geram mereka berdua.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu, ada angka nyempil di atas kanan angka 5. Pantasan mereka heran-heran kenapa si "5" bisa sejago itu mengendalikannya.

"AAHHH! DASAR NYAMUK!" Shunpei teriak-teriak meledak gak jelas, kayak ngusir nyamuk.

"Cih, lu kira nyamuk harus kalah ama manusia seperti kalian?" tantangku pada mereka.

Tidak kena-kena. Membunuh "nyamuk" yang mereka anggap itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Senjata jarak dekat selalu gagal. Si "5" berusaha menyerang dengan teriakan summon berlengking, dan summon Shunpei disayat dengan pedang kayu. Nyawanya jatuh ke 11. Shunpei langsung heran.

"Kok bisa begitu?"

Aku tidak menjawab keheranan mereka, siapa tahu mereka cukup pintar untuk diam-diam main trik dengan kata-kata.

"Tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya! Summon!"

Summon-ku menunjukkan nyawa 5, pangkat 5. Lalu dikonversi angka berpangkat menjadi angka bulat. Hasilnya : 3125.

"APA? 3125?" Yuusaku kaget meledak, sementara Shunpei yang nyawanya sedang drastis merasa ketakutan.

"Iya, makanya..." aku tarik napas, lalu mengatakannya dengan lantang, "cabut ujian eksekusioner ini sekarang juga!"

Summon-ku sekarang agak tega. Ia membantai mereka berdua tanpa ampun setelah mereka membuka celah. Tapi ketegaanku itu adalah bukti untuk _Tokonatsu Duo_ dilarang menggangu orang. Kuhajar terus saat serangan terbuka sampai nyawa mereka ke 0. Pengennya sampai negatif malah.

"Kau kira aku akan menuruti perintahmu gitu aja rendahan?" olok Shunpei padaku.

"A- Aku akan membalasmu suatu saat! Ingat itu Akihisa! Akan kukejar sampai saya menjadi arwah sekalipun!" ancam Yuusaku sekalian kabur ke kelasnya sendiri, serta menarik Shunpei. Mereka ingin aku sengsara, secara garis besar.

'Cih, gak mempan,' batinku.

Aku kembali berlari ke kelas 2-F yang bulukan itu. Ternyata Himeji dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. Semuanya pada panik, pastinya aku juga agak cemas. Ini gawat, padahal sebelum diganggu Himeji baik-baik aja. Sungguh parah nasib...

"Akihisa! Himeji demam parah!" Hideyoshi memberitahuku dengan nada panik.

Ini tidak bagus, pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu sampai membuat Himeji pucat. Apa gerangan yang mereka lakukan? Ugh...

"Kalau gitu, seseorang bawa dia ke rumahnya!" perintahku pada kelas.

"Dan yang membawanya itu kamu, Akihisa. Karena kamu satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya." Yuuji menepuk pundakku, dan mengatakannya dengan terus terang. Tatapan wajahnya langsung.

"Hmm... saat kuperiksa, demam dia 103,1ºF. Bukan demam tinggi, tapi aku tidak yakin fisiknya kuat menahannya. Paling tidak dia tidak terkena virus apapun, dia sedang kelelahan di udara yang panas dingin emang. Jadi bawa aja Himeji ke rumah," jelas Mutsurini.

Aku tidak bisa melawan kalau disuruh Yuuji si pemimpin. Aku terima saja omongannya tanpa menuturkan kata balasan apapun. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku minta ijin untuk meninggalkan sekolah untuk sementara buat mengangkat Himeji ke rumah. Dia... relatif ringan kalau mau jujur.

"Akihisa?..." tanya Himeji dengan wajah pucat, menandakan sakit demam yang menjadi-jadi.

"Sstt..." desisku, menyuruhnya untuk diam, "jaga kesehatan dirimu aja gih di rumah."

"Ba- baiklah... tapi aku takut ujian eksekusioner nanti gak bisa ngerjain."

"Sigh... mereka emang tega sih..."

Agak jauh rumah Himeji dari sekolah, sampai membuatku gerah. Bajuku dipenuhi keringat karena panas tubuh Himeji. Karena sakit, diriku yang cuma pintar di _Emotional Quotient_ hanya bisa meninggalkannya dan langsung kembali ke sekolah. Suruh belajar juga susah... dan aku agak dongkol kalau mengerjakan ujian dengan kondisi sakit seperti itu membuatnya dapat nilai jelek. Tapi _Emotional Quotient_ yang aku miliki itu tidak bertuju pada sikap mementingkan orang lain. Aku masih agak egois...

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Gimana Akihisa? Sudah mengantarnya ke rumah?" tanya Yuuji tertuju pada Himeji yang sakit.

"Udah, sigh..." hela diriku.

Aku melihat album matriks itu lagi, sesuai dengan anggapan si pintar matematika. Transpose matriks itu serupa seperti perubahan posisi foto-foto yang disusun. Aku menutup album itu dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Tapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, rendah sekali tidak reaktif. Tetap saja aku memikirkan tentang pencetus ujian eksekusioner. Saking tidak bisa dimaafkan mereka dan disetujui oleh guru, aku terus menggerutu.

Guru Tungsten, maksudnya Tetsujin tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dengan aura tegas. Sebelum dia mengucapkan salam pembuka, aku langsung maju ke depan, dan dengan tatapan berani aku mengutuskan untuk membatalkan ujian eksekusioner.

"Tetsujin, ujian eksekusioner itu sangat mendesakkan para siswa. Tolong dibatalkan," perintahku pada guru Tetsujin yang terhomat.

"Oke..." Tetsujin menerimanya dengan mudah. Itulah harapan tiap murid.

Aku sedikit bergembira, raut mukaku berubah drastis.

"Tapi, kelas F tetap harus melaksanakan ujian ini. Karena kebijakan untuk orang yang kemampuannya terlalu terpuruk harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah," katanya dengan suara berwibawa. Lalu mendorongku pelan-pelan ke meja rapuh.

Kegembiraan langsung menjadi kesedihan dan ketakutan.

"Selamat sore semuanya, kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran matematika, kali ini tentang matriks."

Apa? Materi terberatku itu? Padahal itu materi untuk kelas tanpa perantara... Terserah, ini hanya mempermudah saya untuk belajar, tapi mempersulit Himeji karena harus ijin. Bahkan, materi yang dijelaskan itu setingkat untuk kelas 12 juga.

Sigh... berat...

* * *

 _Di rumahku (Akihisa)_

* * *

"Aku pulang..." sahutku kepada bukan siapapun, karena aku sendirian di rumah.

Aku hanya ingin memasak yang sederhana karena lelah, terlalu banyak beban pada satu ujian penentu masa depan itu. Matriks... kenapa kamu sungguh membingungkan. Saking membingungkan membuatku memasak sosis dengan susunan berordo. Gila diriku ini memang.

Malam harinya setelah makan, aku langsung belajar matematika. Agak lemah memang dengan pelajaran itu untuk ujian eksekusioner. Aku duduk di meja belajar jati bermotif geometri sambil membuka bukunya dan kutulis di kertas latihan. Ahh... Tapi bukan cuma matriks yang aku lemah. Apa itu grafik-grafik segala? Belum juga pelajaran IPA yang lain, seperti sintesis protein. Kalau IPS udah urusan mudah tuh, jagonya cuma di sejarah dunia doang tapi.

Saking capeknya, aku berhenti belajar jam 09.00 PM dan langsung gosok gigi serta mandi, lalu tidur dengan udara yang panas di luar, AC kedinginan di dalam. Campur aduk hasilnya.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

* * *

Kembali ke kelasku, 2-F. Yuuji, Himeji, dan Minami sudah sampai di sekolah. Minami menanyakan padaku tentang persiapan ujian tersebut.

"Gimana Alkiline? Kamu sudah siap?" tanya Minami.

Gimana, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Toh yang harus dijawab cuma satu kok, bukan dua. "Iya, saya sudah siap," jawabku secara formal.

Kutunggu 30 menit sambil baca-baca di sekolah, semua murid termasuk Himeji datang ke sekolah. Tapi aku heran sekali, kenapa ya sempat-sempatnya datang? Padahal sakit gitu... Aku sumpah pengen merenung.

"Himeji, apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Uh... iya..."

Tiba-tiba guru Tungsten datang. Dia langsung mengasih kertas-kertas ujian eksekusioner kepada semua murid kelas E, lalu dijaga ketat-ketat.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Selamat pagi..."

"Langsung saja, ujian eksekusioner dimulai! Jangan ada yang nyontek ya! Karena soal-soalnya banyak, maka kukasih waktu 3 jam untuk mengerjakan."

Gawat... meski aku tahu ada pelajaran lain selain matematika, tetap saja soal-soalnya sulit. Rasanya aku tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun, buntu. Gimana yang lain yang mikir hanya matematika yang keluar dalam ujian eksekusioner khusus kelas F ini?

Uhh... 30 menit, soal-soalnya baru sedikit yang kukerjakan... Kolom matematika semuanya kosong melompong. Mereka yang merasa lebih panik, semuanya mengerjakan seolah-olah bisa mengerjakannya.

Tapi lain untuk Himeji...

Karena kondisi tubuh yang masih sakit, demam parah, ia rasanya tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun. Menulis saja rasanya lesu...

Gimana ini? Cuma sejarah dan matematika aja yang aku bisa kerjakan dan yakin benar... Kolom IPA dan Bahasa Inggris hanya sedikit yang aku kerjakan secara keseluruhan...

90 menit berlalu, aku lirik-lirik kertas ujian Hideyoshi. Ia duduk di sampingku. Sepertinya yang Bahasa Jepang bisa dikerjakan semua, maka aku harus...

"OI, PERINGATAN PERTAMA UNTUKMU AKIHISA!" teriak Tetsujin.

Tegas sekali... aku jadi tidak bisa menyontek...

Waktu tinggal 20 menit, dan banyak murid ketiduran kecuali kawan-kawan baikku, termasuk Himeji. Yang lain kayak orang mati. Memangnya sudah selesai semua?

5 menit lagi, aku sudah pasrah. Aku tidur dengan tepat 70 persen soal yang telah aku kerjakan. Memang melelahkan... apalagi dari pelajaran yang aku sengklek hanya 55 persen dari keseluruhan. Himeji tetap aja menahan rasa capeknya itu sampai bercucurnya keringat. Sakit demam memang butuh banyak beban.

Ujian selesai...

"Ya, sekarang kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian. Ditentukannya murid-murid yang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah akan diumumkan pada sore hari," kata Tetsujin dengan suara berwibawa, lagi-lagi.

Maka semua murid keluar kelas, kecuali Himeji yang sedang kelelahan. Ia langsung tidur di meja rapuhnya itu. Aku biarkan ia tidur dulu deh. Aku masih cukup manusiawi untuk tidak memaksa orang.

Saat aku keluar dari kelas bersama Yuuji dan Hideyoshi, iya si Kouta Tsuchiya melanjutkan proyek pengintaian, mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku janggal.

"Himeji... aku tidak yakin kalau dia bakal lulus," kata Yuuji.

Jangan katakan itu Yuuji, aku tahu itu. Lelah diberitahu terus. Kita tinggal tunggu saat-saat yang ditakdirkan saja.

"Kita ke lapangan yuk, mumpung siang gini enak olahraga," saran Hideyoshi.

Aku tidak bisa melawan. Buat menangkan diri aku ke lapangan bersama mereka semua, mainnya tendang-tendang botol kaleng, ouch. Ditambah lagi ada pasukan FFF menjaga dari luar buat mencegah perjodohan. Himeji masih di dalam kelas aja, tidak keluar-keluar.

* * *

 _Sore Harinya, saat pengumuman..._

* * *

Aku harus terburu-buru, terbirit-birit hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran. Terlihat daftar nama yang tidak lulus dalam ujian eksekusioner eksklusif kelas F yang berada di aula, kulihat namanya baik-baik dan...

Tidak...

Tidak mungkin...

Kenapa?...

Kenapa harus Himeji?...

Aku sudah tahu tapi...

Sumpah, melihatnya saja membuatku kaget. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Himeji tidak lulus. Memang, aku lulus, tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih kurang puas? Apalagi si jenius kelas bontot malah tidak lulus dengan nilai yang paling memalukan. Ah, aku juga benci daftar ujian eksekusioner yang menuliskan daftar nama yang tidak lulus.

Bukan cuma dia emang, ada beberapa orang yang tidak lulus, toh aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka jadi aku tidak aku peduli. Dengan kata lain, masa bodo.

Diriku langsung geram, aku tidak terima! Masa Himeji harus jadi salah satu murid yang tidak lulus sementara aku lulus!? Kondisi terbalik nih...

Himeji, yang masih agak lemas tubuhnya terpaksa meninggalkan sekolah yang seharusnya terkenang ini. Aku takut kalau memori tiap memori momen bersama diriku harus dilenyapkan begitu saja. Sigh...

Album? Dimanakah album itu?...

"Album kenangan Himeji dan Akihisa disimpan di rak lemari kelas. Carilah, dan kabarkanlah dia," ucap Yuuji.

Aku berlari sekebut-kebutnya, lalu sesampainya di kelas aku menyambar langsung album itu. Ternyata di kelas Himeji sudah tiada... Aku tidak sudi Himeji meninggalkan sekolah ini begitu saja.

"Minami! Himeji ada di mana?" tanyaku pada Minami yang sedang sibuk baca buku

"Dia... kamu cari aja di luar sekolah, ayo kabari! Sebelum dia menyelenggarakan perpisahannya tanpa kabar!" jawab Minami, lalu dia menyuruhku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oke!"

Aku membawa album itu lalu langsung lari menuju Himeji berada, tapi tempatnya kurang spesifik.

* * *

 _Di pekarangan luar sekolah..._

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di luar sekolah, tapi aku tidak melihat jejak-jejak sekalipun. Minami memberitahu lokasi secara tidak spesifik sampai membuatku kebingungan. Himeji mendorongku dari belakang saat aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tampaknya ia agak sembuhan.

"Akihisa, maaf ya. Cuma gara-gara matriks aku gagal..." ucap Himeji dengan sonar lembut, sambil menyentuh rambut _rose_ nya.

Masa? Dia yang kuat pada matematika matriks, justru gagal?

"Gak mungkin... kamu sakit-sakit begitu..."

"Iya mau gimana lagi, hehehe..." tawa Himeji sepalsu-palsunya, "sakit demam berat kayak gitu emang menyusahkan ya."

Sumpah, aku benar-benar merasa aneh. Ia tidak merasa sedih sama sekali.

"Kamu... memalsu ya?"

Mata Himeji terbelalak. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah tertebak. Mudah sekali tebakannya emang.

"Masa? kamu kok tahu?" heran Himeji.

"Mau gimana ya... udah nasib kali. Aku juga gak bisa merengek ama guru. Tidak sopan loh." Himeji berjalan ke arahku dan menempelkan jarinya pada jidatku, "Kamu bawa album itu nggak?" Himeji langsung bertanya.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan album tersebut dan Himeji menyisipkan foto terakhir yang disembunyikan, secara tiba-tiba. Foto itu disisipkan di lembaran terbelakang. Gambar yang direfleksikan adalah _selfie_ terakhir. Berhubungan dengan foto selfie di petak 4x4. Segaris horizontal sama-sama selfie, segaris vertikal sama-sama di lingkungan sekolah.

"Jadi, kamu sembunyikan foto itu sejak berapa lama?" tanyaku.

Foto dimana aku dan Himeji tersenyum dengan mata terkatup. Sungguh menggemaskan...

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi aku kira kamu malu gegara gak ngomong. Salah sangka kan?" Himeji tersenyum dengan katup mata yang tertutup, "Koleksi komplit!"

"Himeji."

Hati diriku menjadi hening.

"Iya?" Himeji menengok padaku.

"Apa kamu yakin mau meninggalkan sekolah ini?"

"Aku tidak mau, sumpah... Tapi takdir sih. Aku terima kok kenyataan ini, tenang saja." Himeji mengucapkannya dengan sok tangguh.

Wajahku menjadi agak mendung tanpa air mata. Mengerut berat rautnya.

"Jaga dirimu ya... aku tidak akan melupakan momen-momen terindah kita," ucapku.

Himeji terdiam dengan tetesan air mata yang menetes satu per satu.

"Kecamlah kata-kataku ini. Jangan pasang wajah cemberut yang memaksa itu, aku benci. Tetaplah tersenyum, seberapa berat beban yang kamu harus hadapi."

"Yaelah..." Himeji mengatakannya dengan nada nyantai tapi bergelombang tangisan, "Kamu ini selalu aja bikin aku cemas. Tapi aku suka dengan ketangguhanmu."

Himeji berjalan selangkah ke belakang. Ia ingin pergi.

"Aku harap kamu dapat menjaga album itu baik-baik ya."

Aku memegang album kenangan ini, erat-erat.

"Oke, aku akan terus melihatmu dari jauh."

"Justru diriku yang melihatmu dari jauh, si bodoh IQ pintar EQ," gombal Himeji, lalu meninggalkanku sambil mengatakan "Selamat tinggal" dan mengayunkan tangannya dari belakang. Aku terus melihatnya sampai

Persahabatanku antara diriku dan Himeji menjadi invers dalam sudut pandang perjarakan. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi secara melankolis. Pangkat negatif satu rasanya

"Iya terserah nasib deh kehilangan kawan terbaikku..." ucapku dengan lesu, menghela napas berat-berat.

Lalu, aku melangkah ke kutub berlawanan Himeji melangkah. Tidak boleh diriku melangkah mengejar Himeji, aku harus tetap maju tanpa dia. Ini bukan akhir dari perjalan, justru ini adalah awal dari perjalanan baru. Kehidupanku telah ber-evolusi, untuk mempelajari materi baru di level perwatakan.

Tetap saja langkahku berat gara-gara gravitasi psikologi, memperberat kaki saat ku merintih. Lekukan kakiku juga makin linear satu garis, bukan dua garis fleksibel, dapat menyiku.

.

.

 _Sialan..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

Astaga... Sori banget ya kalau kesannya maksa nan ngasal... Saya harus kejar deadline demi challenge ini :"D. Oh juga acak-acakan.

Tapi akhirnya selesai juga, kalau boleh kuperbaiki aku akan perbaiki kok. Sumpah. Jangan sampai heran kalau ceritaku ini terkesan rushed di akhiran. Hahahaha... /Serah

Lagipula, terima kasih telah membaca. RnR ya!

* * *

 _Akihisa mengetik sebuah teks pada teman-teman lewat telepon lipatnya. Ia tidak ingin menulis dengan gaya penulisan singkat, karena ia sedang malas bercanda.  
_

 _Date : XX Okt 2016_

 _Akihisa : Jangan lupakan kawan kami, begitu pula yang terpaksa harus meninggalkan sekolah._

 _Akihisa : Tidak ada yang mau menerima takdir dari ujian eksekusioner. Biar aku yang mengurus dendam ini pada kakak senior pencetus ujian eksekusioner ini._


End file.
